Destiny Changed
by EliseTheWitch02
Summary: A story from Kairi's point of view. A what if story that has Kairi force Sora to bring her along after she's had her heart restored. A love triangle: Kairi and Sora, and Kairi and Riku!
1. Chapter One: Can I Come To?

Destiny Changed  
  
Chapter One: Can I Come To?  
  
I stood at the water's edge, in the cave below Merlin's odd house. I stared at my reflection, waiting for Sora to find whatever it was Cid had sent him to look for. I bit my bottom lip, I felt so lost.it hadn't been so long ago when Riku, Sora and I had lusted after adventures, wished everyday and night for something strange and breathtaking to just.take us away, but now, we had stumbled in too deep.  
  
I sighed, and quietly murmured, "So lost.so terribly, terribly lost."  
  
I didn't even notice when Sora approached me with that smile on his face that said, 'I've found what I came here for.' Nor did I realize he was speaking to me until he waved his hand in front of my face, loudly exclaiming, "Kairi! You in there!?"  
  
I jumped, and noticing it was Sora, blushed deeply, before resuming my cutesy smile. "I'm fine.just thinking, and I was wondering Sora.do you think I might be able to come with you when you head out?" I asked.  
  
He looked me over, sizing me up, and with a laugh replied, "To be honest Kairi, you'd probably just slow me down."  
  
Standing there for a moment in utter shock, I glared at him, and finally forcing my vocal cords to work said, "Excuse me, Keyblade Master but I think I could help you!"  
  
For a fleeting moment a look of concern crossed his face, and he began to walk away towards the stairs that would lead him directly into Merlin's house, he looked over his shoulder, and said, "Come on, Kairi! We'll talk about this later!"  
  
I sighed, more of in rage than in disappointment, but I wouldn't give up. This was one fight I was planning on winning. I walked slowly up towards the stairs, and up them. I walked right past Sora, and out of the house. Later that night I was laying on the only bed in the house that Aerith, Leon, and Yuffie shared. Sora, his two companions, and the others were outside talking about something, I even heard my name brought up several times.  
  
I must have fallen asleep, because I remember waking up late still on the bed, stepping from the bed, and made sure not to trip over the sleeping bodies. Goofy, Donald in one corner, Aerith, and Yuffie in another near the bed, and Squall off in the distance slumped against the wall. Where was Sora?  
  
"Garwsh.That's gonna be hard to d'feat, ain't it, Sora?" I jumped as I heard Goofy sleep talking.  
  
I tiptoed towards the door, and turned the doorknob quietly so not to wake any of the others up. Opening the door only a cracks worth, I slipped out, and closed it shut. I noticed Sora off to the distance a little ways. I just watched him for what seemed like hours, and then he turned around his eyes staring into mine, and he smiled. It was strange, why was my heart throbbing so? Sora was nothing more than a brother to me, right? I'd always felt much more attracted to Riku.but now, after having my heart inside Sora, after having Sora give himself up to save me.I couldn't help but wonder if my feelings were changing.  
  
I began walking towards him slowly, and upon finally reaching him, he wrapped his arms around me protectively, much like he had done when I had tried to shield him, when he was in Heartless form, with my own body not so long ago, and whispered, "If you want.you can come along."  
  
I jumped back, and with a giggle clapped my hands together, "Oh, thank you! Thank you so much, Sora! Oh, and I forgot, I have a gift for you, and now I can make sure you keep it safe!" I handed him what I would later find out to be a key chain, it was my keepsake.  
  
He smiled slightly, and took it from my hand. "Well, we should probably head back inside, no?" I said, and skipped back towards the house happily. I would be facing the adventure of my life tomorrow!  
  
That night I slept terribly, tossing and turning the whole time, and when finally slipping into a awkward sleep I was blinded by images of Riku, Sora.and Destiny Island. 'I miss Riku.I miss my home.my Destiny Island,' was my last thought before falling back into fitful slumber.  
  
'Are you still sleeping?'  
  
"Sora."  
  
'Tehehehehe!'  
  
'Am I the only one still working on the raft?'  
  
'Kairi.'  
  
'Let's take the raft, just you and me, Sora!'  
  
'What about Riku?'  
  
'Riku.'  
  
'I'm not afraid of the darkness.'  
  
'Where's Kairi?'  
  
'Come on, we gotta go find her!'  
  
'Riku.Riku.Riku, where are you?'  
  
I awoke once again that night, my hair matted in cold sweat.all those memories, most of them not even my own. I sighed, and my lips parted, a small murmur, "Riku.Riku.Riku, where are you?"  
  
No matter how hard I tried I couldn't sleep that following night.I just.couldn't. My mind was darting from Sora, to Riku.to everything. 


	2. Chapter Two: Big Suprises

Destiny Changed  
  
Chapter Two: Big Surprises  
  
I woke up early that morning, and decided to start breakfast. Might as well show how useful I am, right? I tiptoed over the sleeping bodies of my friends and companions, trying to find food, and a stove, something I could use to cook with. I found the fridge buried under tons and tons of boxes, and the stove ended up being in the opposite corner that Leon was sitting against, sleeping.  
  
After taking a box of eggs, some cheese, butter, uncooked bacon strips, sausage links, and orange juice out of the fridge, I went about starting breakfast. 'Cooking, one of my few talents,' I thought with a giggle, 'At least I can do something right.'  
  
The bacon took a little longer to fry than I expected, and before breakfast was done Yuffie, and Aerith were already beginning to awaken. With a colossal yawn, The Great Ninja Yuffie was up and about, but still terribly sleepy. Aerith, on the other hand, woke with much more grace, with a small yawn and smile in my direction, Aerith was up and walking over to me in no time. But the way she smiled bothered me, it was like.she knew something that I didn't.  
  
"Mm, breakfast smells wonderful, Kairi, it's been a long time since anybody took the time to cook breakfast," Aerith said, still smiling in that strange way of hers.  
  
"Well, I do hope it will be okay," I replied, giggling, trying to shake off my paranoid feeling, I was just being jumpy.  
  
"Mrph, it'sh goo', Kairi!" Yuffie said, stuffing her face with some already cooked sausage links.  
  
"Yuffie! That's supposed to be for everyone!" I shouted a little to loudly in mock anger.  
  
Sora jumped up, hand tightly wrapped around his keyblade, ready for a battle, "What's the matter, Kairi, where are they!? Who attacked you!" he asked hurriedly.  
  
"No one attacked her, Sora, girls will be girls." Leon answered coolly from his corner. How long had he been up, anyway?  
  
"That's mean, Sq-Leon!" Yuffie said, nagging at him.  
  
'Well, at least she was leaving the sausage alone,' I couldn't help but think, with a slight internal snigger.  
  
The stove's alarm went off, it seemed the bacon was finished frying. "Well guys, time to chow down!" I exclaimed, smiling. "Woohoo! 'Bout time! Some good food!" Sora shouted, raising his arms in the air, waking Donald, and Goofy up.  
  
"Sora, huyuck, what's tha matter? And what's tha good smell," Goofy questioned, good naturedly, as usual.  
  
Sadly, Donald didn't seem as happy, "Sora! Stop acting like a child," Donald snapped in that strange voice of his.  
  
'Gee, what was up with him?' I wondered.  
  
"Jeez, Donny Donald, calm down! Seriously, I was just rejoicing that we were being treated to a homemade meal for once," Sora said, rolling his eyes, from his seat on the ground where he was beginning to eat. Seems he had already served himself some food. I giggled, he was so cute when he acted like that.  
  
"Don't call me, Donny Donald!" Donald snapped, again.  
  
In no time flat, everyone but Aerith and I were eating, I just didn't feel hungry and Aerith seemed to be pondering on something, finally she came out and said, "Kairi, will you come with me for a moment?"  
  
"Sure!" I answered smiling, even though Aerith sometimes seemed to know more than anyone else, she was still my role model.  
  
Seeing Sora jump up, probably to say he'd escort us, Aerith spoke kindly, "Don't worry, Sora, you eat, once everyone is done come meet us in the underground cave, okay?"  
  
Sora nodded, seriously. 'Strange, you don't see Sora serious that much, I wonder why he's so worried,' I thought, slightly aggravated. "Well, bye guys," I called out before Aerith and I walked out of the house that to me.was beginning to feel like home.  
  
The walk to Merlin's house was extremely quiet and uneventful, it made me feel nervous. 'I wonder what Aerith wants, anyway,' deep in thought, I didn't even notice that we'd arrived in Merlin's house and Aerith was asking him to lower us into the cave. Merlin nodded, he may seem old but he's very nice, and waved his arms the floor beneath us shook and we were lowered down into the cave.  
  
I stood still, watching Aerith plunder around the cave. Was she searching for something? If so, what? "Aha! Found it!" I heard her say, farther down into the cave, "Come on over, Kairi!"  
  
"Urm.okay, what is it you found?" I questioned cautiously, walking closer, my role model was beginning to freak me out. Aerith came into view and she was holding up a staff, it had a very pretty design.  
  
"The Princess Guard, it was once my weapon of choice, but now I present it to you, Kairi, Princess of Heart. Let it do for you what it did for me," she said, smiling proudly all the while.  
  
"Oh my, thank you, Aerith.but how did you know?" I said, I must have been looking extremely puzzled, because she burst out into laughter.  
  
"Hehehehe, let's just say I have my ways, Kairi!" She replied, looking about ready to fall over, "Now, I want to teach you a few spells, and how to use that staff, Kairi, so that when Sora arrives you'll be able to show him just how tough you are!"  
  
I nodded and took the staff with my right hand, something seemed to buzz through me and I knew this weapon was the right weapon for me. I smiled, and got into an instinctive fighting stance.  
  
"Good! That's exactly how it should be done, you're in a defensive fighting stance like that. When the time comes you can use that staff to guard against massive physical damage. Now, let's see.I'll teach you some magic now, you'll probably be a very fast learner, seeing that you're one of the seven princesses. Let's see.Curaga, Aeroga, Stopra, Gravira, Firaga, Blizzaga, Thundaga, and.I'll teach you another spell that even Sora doesn't know!" Aerith said, leaving me flabbergasted.  
  
It took thirty minutes for me to learn how to cast the spells pretty good, by then we could hear Sora, Yuffie, and the others from the stairs. I smiled, this was going to be good!  
  
"Yo, Kairi!" I hear Yuffie say, I think she knew what was going on.  
  
"Hey, Kairi.what's up with the big stick?" I hear Sora say from behind, I twirl around and am truly amused by his puzzled look. I see Leon, and Yuffie standing in the distance, a faint smile is playing on Leon's lips. Goofy and Donald are on the landing of the steps, they look pretty confused, I can't help but feel a bit sorry for them.  
  
I point at Sora, and with a playful giggle say, "I will prove to you just how much of a help I will be on the team, Sora! Give me the chance to do that, and if I fail.I will leave you be, and you, Donald and Goofy can be on your way.without me!"  
  
I knew I was biting off more than I could chew, even Aerith, my teacher, knew that, but I was going to prove myself to Sora.no matter what!  
  
Sora moved his mouth up and down, he couldn't seem to get his voice to function properly, to be honest I couldn't blame him I was a bit surprised by my sudden outburst as well.or was I?  
  
"I accept you're challenge, Kairi, but.I-just because you're my friend doesn't mean I'll take it easy on you, understood?" He said, a sad look in his eyes, I wonder if maybe he wanted me to go with them.no that couldn't be.  
  
I looked at him fiercely for a long moment, and blinking back tears said, "I wouldn't have it any other way.Sora, I wouldn't."  
  
I knew I was going to lose.why had I been so stupid? What was wrong with me? I was going to let Aerith, and Sora, and Riku, and even myself down. I was such any idiot, but I wasn't going to cry.no this was my own fault, no one else's just mine, mine and mine alone. 


End file.
